The Bedtime Tale
by Jazzabell
Summary: Little Rukia loves her sister dearly, but she often wonders why Hisana spends so much time with ni-sama...So she innocently tells Hisana what she thinks and they both come up with an apt solution; Rukia will spend a night with Byakuya and Hisana 4 a story


**Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisana and Rukia are characters created by KuboTite. **

**Um… this is an AU…so… just have fun imagining it… if u didn't read it before that is… hehehe… (I had it published before, but took it down, and i now i relaise that i love it too much so it's back up but in the form of a one shot) I figured there would be ppl who might truly enjoy reading it rather than it stayed hooked up on "MY DOCUMENTS" on meh laptop... HAHA... yeah...**

**

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya wearily sighed as he dazedly retracted the shoji door to his room. He attempted to stifle a rather long yawn but found the endeavour an act in futility; so he yawned anyway. He literally dragged himself to his bed and without another word exhaustedly collapsed into a messy heap, his hair flaying across the pillows, his yukata haphazardly hanging onto his shoulders and the deep v at the front of the robe carelessly meeting over his toned stomach. He heard a soft, low mumble and knew that Hisana had by some means acknowledged his return. He drowsily flicked his gaze towards her side of the bed, saw that she was sleeping like a log and closed his eyes in response. The soft sheets felt like heaven and a bed had never seemed so beautiful, so inviting… maybe he would divorce Hisana and marry the bed…? Sounded like a plan, he would tell her in the morning… another yawn…Damn, he had never been this tired before…

Further down the corridor to his and his wife's room, perhaps about three shoji doors away, there lay another form, her tiny frame tightly swathed beneath the thick sheets of her blankets. The passing deluge that was presently raging outside had rendered the child almost petrified; the thick drone of rain drops upon the tiled roof, the eerie whistling of the wind... She was terribly afraid of thunder...

Another loud, rumbling crack and the small frame of the four year old child sleeping in her room shivered. A sudden flash of lightening illuminated her bedroom and before she could hurriedly throw the woolly blanket over her head the inevitable occurred; the ominous trembling of that beastly thunder frantically threw her into a seated position. Her fingers were tightly gripped onto her blanket and her eyes were widened in absolute fright. She could feel her tiny heart fluttering madly in her chest as her lips trembled.

Anticipating another tumultuous onslaught of the rainy demon she threw the coverlet off of her in a mad sweep and dashed to her door. The next minute she was dashing down the corridor to her sister's room, her small feet carrying her as fast as was thoroughly possible. She frantically slid the shoji door open, and with hysteric movements, jumped onto her sister's bed just as the thunder roared.

She was finally in between the comforting warmth of two bodies and before she could stop herself she threw her arms around her sister's waist and frighteningly whispered, "Nee-san…?"

A soft, sleepy moan was the initial response followed by the light ruffle of sheets, "W-what is it…?" a soft feminine voice groggily returned. Hisana then gasped at the sudden tightness that she felt around her waist and her eyes widened as she heard he sister's soft whimpering.

"R-Rukia!" Hisana surprisingly exclaimed. "Are you alright love?" she worriedly whispered as she drew the child closer against her.

"Nee-san... can I sleep with you and... Ni-sama tonight…?"

Hisana smiled at the little girl and warmly embraced her against her frame. "Of course love." She softly whispered before circling her arms around the child and burying her tiny face against her chest to reduce the violent rumblings of the thunder.

"Now, go to sleep Rukia, everything will be okay…"

* * *

_(The next morning)_

Byakuya could hear the soft running of the stream from his garden and the low chirp of songbirds that sailed through the room and somewhere in between he could almost decipher the soft melodic humming of a beautiful, lucid voice. He slowly trained his eyes opened, sleepily blinking to clear the fogginess that was dousing him. The moment his eyes grew accustomed to the white brightness however, he raised his hands to shield himself from the intense onslaught of sunlight. He had slept rather late today hadn't he?

After a few seconds he lowered his hand and turned his head to the side to see a small framed woman sitting upon a rocking chair. He blinked for a moment to clear his vision and noticed she was holding a small mug of tea in her hands…

Hisana, his mind instantly clicked.

Her gaze was peacefully trained upon her husband and she softly smiled when she realised he was awake. But that smile… something about that smile seemed rather fishy... Byakuya cocked an eyebrow as her smile began to widen and the soft musical chimes of laughter began to flow from her lips.

"G-good morning Byakuya-sama…" she managed between giggles and tea.

It was at that exact same moment, Byakuya felt a tiny hand grasped onto his yukata by the waist and the wet slimy feel of… drool! His mind exploded in confusion.

Before he could stop himself, he bolted out of the bed in a confused jumble only to find his foot had tangled onto the sheets and he was now awkwardly lying face down on the ground.

Hisana's bell like laughter almost doubled and Byakuya felt a nerve beginning to pulse on his forehead.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia cried in cheerful astonishment as she eyed his gauche position on the ground from atop the bed. Her legs were raised behind her and her chin was pressed against her folded arms. She was grinning like a devil, her missing teeth evidently visible.

"Why are you on the ground? You're s'pose to sleep on the bed silly!"

Hisana's laughter filled the room and Byakuya closed his eyes in silent agitation. "Thank you Rukia for the advice…" he stiffly muttered, his eyebrow twitching in anger, "I will bare that in mind…"

Hisana had by now swept Rukia into her arms and lowered herself to chastely kiss her husband on his lips. "You've got drool in your hair...my Lord…" she innocently whispered before meekly smiling and whisking Rukia away into the washroom for brushing and grooming.

Byakuya's eyes widened in absolute astonishment as he watched his wife's retreating frame; maybe he really would marry the bed…

Rukia silently stood upon a small stool before the washroom mirror, watching in rapt fascination as her sister gently ran a beautiful lacquered comb through her short tresses. She felt an unexplainable happiness swell within her chest as she listened to her sister's soft humming. Hisana could sing beautifully and Rukia enjoyed nothing more than listening to her sister's dreamy fairy like songs. Her sister was also the best story teller in the world and Rukia knew that without a doubt no one could rival her sister in any of those two arts. A sudden thought occurred to her then and she poked her index finger beneath her chin as she began to audibly "Hmmm" in contemplation.

Hisana chuckled at her sister's innocent playfulness as she inserted a soft pink bunny clip into the child's hair.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" Hisana cheerily asked.

Rukia raised her violet eyes up to her sister in the mirror and with faint frown she asked, "Nee-san, why do you sleep with Ni-sama?"

"Huh?" Hisana bemusedly asked, eyeing her sister with a confused look. "Whatever do you mean child?"

"Do you prefer to tell him your stories?" Rukia began to twiddle with her fingers as she trailed her gaze to the ground. "I'm a good listener too! Even if I do fall asleep before you finish…"

"Rukia…!" Hisana, softly began to chuckle at her sister's innocence and continued to thread the comb through the child's locks.

"I mean it nee-san!" Rukia's small hands were now upon her hips and there was a certain twist on her lips. She was evidently pouting. "I want you to sleep with me too!" Her voice was innocently firm and she was now eyeing her sister with renewed determination. "Ever since we came here you've always slept in ni-sama's room and I'm certain he always gets to hear all your stories…"

Hisana began to softly laugh once again and as soon as she was finished with Rukia's hair she raised the child by under her arms and gently braced her against her hip. Rukia's hands instinctively went around her sister's neck and she expectantly stared up at her.

"Well…" Hisana thoughtfully began, "Ni-sama is…" Hisana twisted her lips in thought unsure of how exactly to phrase her sentence. She tried again, "Rukia, ni-sama and I are well married and, when two people are married they are... umm... such good friends that they really want to spend time together-"

"But you're my sister!" Rukia pointedly returned. "It's not fair that ni-sama gets you all the time!"

Hisana chuckled at this and kissed the child on her forehead as they made their way towards the breakfast room. "Okay, how about this? You can sleep with ni-sama and me tonight and we'll both tell you stories!"

"Ni-sama can tell stories too...?" Rukia incredulously asked, her eyes widening as wide as footballs. She didn't see how that could ever be possible but she supposed her sister would know.

Hisana smiled and nodded her head,

"Yes, ni-sama is actually quite a talented story teller. He always tells me stories."

"He does! What kind?"

"Oh! All kinds. You'll see."

As they entered the room, Hisana set the child down upon her feet and cheerily rumpled her hair. "Now go eat your breakfast." Before Rukia ran away however she threw her arms around her sister and toothily grinned. "Thank you nee-san!" she exclaimed, her excitement almost uncontained. The much anticipated story telling nights was going to be sooo cool...

(Later that morning)

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at his wife's small frame bent before a cupboard, her tiny hands wildly searching through the contents for some unattainable object.

He had just finished writing up a report about some insignificant matter or the other and was just about to place his brush upon the ink stone when her stirrings had caught his attention from across the room.

"What are you looking for?" he expressionlessly queried as he stood from his seat and curiously began to approach her.

"Mmm?" Hisana murmured, her attention glued to the inside of the cupboard. The small mess that was beginning to surround her slowly began to grow bigger and bigger as she absently scattered any random item that did not seem to be the object of her search.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at this display and a small grimace began to tint his lips. "What unknown object has warranted such intense rummaging?" he stiffly asked. He had stopped directly behind her, the soft hissing of his robes and haori instantly ceasing as well.

Hisana raised herself at this address and gave him a side wards glance from over her shoulder before turning around to fully meet his gaze. She meekly smiled then and bowed before him as she realised the almost indiscernible pout gracing his lips. He could be such a baby sometimes...

"I seemed to have misplaced a certain volume that I was hoping to use tonight…" she softly murmured.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at that response. "Tonight? Whatever for?"

Hisana raised her eyes to his before respectfully averting her gaze once more. There was a small, uncertain pause before she began,

"You see, I promised Rukia that she would be able to sleep with us tonight…" she softly trailed away at this, her hands nervously fidgeting with the fabric of her kimono. She probably should have asked Byakuya's permission before making any empty promises to her younger sister but she knew Byakuya was fond of the child even if he had a curious way of demonstrating it.

She had softly mumbled the last few words praying to God that her husband had by some means misheard them. She meekly lowered her head, her eyes intently focused on her husband from beneath hooded lashes as she quietly awaited his response.

Byakuya had quirked an eyebrow at this revelation before closing his eyes and murmuring a soft and mildly surprised, "Oh?"

Hisana nervously smiled at him then and lowered her gaze to her sock clad feet, "You don't mind do you?" she uncertainly asked.

Byakuya blinked at her in mild confusion for a moment, still trying to determine if she was absolutely serious. "I fail to see-"

Ah, but before he could finish his sentence he felt the warm, tight embrace of his wife's frail arms as she immediately lunged herself against him, her fingers circling his neck and her soft fragrance of white plum slowly beginning to douse his senses…

"Oh thank you so much Byakuya-sama!" She warmly exclaimed. She placed a chaste kiss upon his lips before turning away from him and focusing her attention once more upon her rummaging. She had begun to merrily hum by now, her peach coloured silks and shawls cheerily swirling with her soft motions.

Byakuya stood almost taken aback, his eyes widened in pure astonishment as he observed her. He blinked for a moment as he tried to ascertain what had just happened and slowly found himself quirking a brow in combined disbelief and amusement.

That had been it though, that had been the final round, because the moment her lips had been pressed upon his own, all thoughts of declining the proposal went smoothly flying out the door; he had given his silent permission because with Hisana… well with Hisana it was difficult to deny her anything at all. And as peculiar as it may seem she had the uncanny knack of being able to influence the twenty eighth head of the noble Kuchiki Family quite effectively; she could make Byakuya bend to her every whim and fancy with just an innocent look or a melancholic frown…. Not that it was something that she took advantage of though, quite the contrary because Byakuya had the nasty feeling that she was quite ignorant of how much of a hold she actually had on him. And in any case, Hisana was quite naïve when it came to matters of influence because the most she ever asked of her husband were of the simple but yet priceless things in life…

_Let's go for a walk Byakuya-sama… the moon's full tonight and the cherry blossoms are beautiful…_

_Have some noodles, it's good for you!_

_C-can I draw you while you sleep… I won't make any noise, I promise…_

_Tell me a story tonight Lord Byakuya… and then I'll allow you to... to kiss me…_

_Please, just for Rukia's sake… you'll eat some right? She'll be so disappointed if you don't try her dumplings…_

He eventually closed his eyes and heaved a weary sigh. No, how could he ever deny Hisana anything? She was one of the most beautiful persons he had ever had the fortune of knowing; both physically and spiritually and he rather enjoyed the occasions when Hisana exerted her charming influence over him. (This was something he would never admit to anyone BTW)

He loved his wife for who she was.

An imperceptible smiled graced his lips then as Hisana suddenly murmured out to him, "Byakuya-sama could you just hold this for a moment..?" she had absently placed a large tome in his hands and had resumed her searching while he softly gazed down at her preoccupied self…

Well he supposed he should revel in the fact that he would be spending the night with his five year old sister in law. Surely it wasn't such a horrible thing and he really didn't mind spending time with the child at all. She was lively in her own pleasant way and there was no denying the fact that she did shower the Kuchiki Manor with many little pockets of sunshine. She was a sweet thing and if she made Hisana happy then by all means she made him happy as well…

Hisana's contentment was his also his contentment and what she loved he would also love for her sake too…

He would just have to brace for bucket loads of drool in his sleep tonight and that was the only downside to the entire prospect of Rukia's sleep over. He heaved another inaudible sigh at the thought and closed his eyes. He had encountered much worse before anyway, he could surely be survive this…

* * *

_(Later that night)_

The soft flickering flames of the candles washed the paper screens with a warm almost glowing effulgence. The sound of the crickets and other choruses of nocturnal insects were peacefully droning in the gardens, their tranquil melody only neatly disrupted every once again by the happy and playful giggle of one, Kuchiki Rukia.

"That was so funny!" she excitedly exclaimed, "Tell another one nee-san!"

Hisana gave a small chuckle at her sister's exuberance and laughed when the small child almost tumbled onto her lap.

"You're so lively tonight Rukia." She softly commented as she stroked the child's silken locks of ebony. The little girl looked up at her older sister before comfortably pressing her face against Hisana's chest.

"That's because I'm hearing stories!" she warmly cried. "And they're fun things!"

Hisana laughed once more and kissed the top of the child's head before picking up the tome she had previously set down. "Well, let's see what other interesting stories there are in here, mmm?"

Kuchiki Byakuya was comfortably sitting upon the other side of the bed where he was expressionlessly eyeing the excited pair of sisters that were sitting right next to him. To any ordinary soul it would have seemed that he was disinterestedly looking on at the domestic exchange taking place before him, but if one happened to look a little more closely they would have noticed the way his grey eyes had softened and how his features had relaxed. There was a calm, almost serene aura emanating from the noble Lord and oddly enough he felt quite at ease with all the noise surrounding him.

His gaze was intently focused upon his wife however and he was finding if near difficult to break the fixed stare for he was by all means captivated. There was a beautiful glow adorning her cheeks and her pink lips were contentedly furled into a pleasing smile. Her silken black tresses were elegantly falling into her violet eyes while the other delicate strands kissed her creamy cheeks and shoulders. She seemed almost ethereal in her white yukata and if Byakuya hadn't known any better he would have sworn that his wife were some elegant spirit come to lure him into some beautiful snare…

She was distracting.

He was rather surprised then when he perceived the tiny frame of a small child sitting right next to him. Her small fingers were curled into his yukata and there was an expectant gaze lingering in her violet orbs. Byakuya looked down at her in surprise.

"Ni-sama…?" she incredulously murmured, "You look busy… are you busy?"

Byakuya blinked down at her for a few seconds before closing his eyes and folding his arms into sleeves. He had indeed been distracted and he hadn't realised that his sudden yearning had been so blatantly evident upon his visage…

"Are you alright Byakuya-sama?" Hisana worriedly asked. She too had inched closer to him on the bed and it took every bit of steely self control for Byakuya not to pull her into his arms and passionately make haste with her. No, he couldn't do that, especially not with his sister in law present…

He managed a slow nod before opening his eyes then and calmly observing the two sisters before him. "Yes." He quietly replied after a brief almost heavy pause.

"Well good! Cuz' now you're gonna tell me and nee-san a story!" Rukia excitedly proclaimed. She had raised her hands into the air and was almost dancing on the bed with excitement. Hisana giggled at her playfulness and Byakuya's eyes instantly widened upon that piece of information.

"Really?" he incredulously queried.

"Oh yes! Rukia animatedly returned. She had by now jumped onto Byakuya's lap and had almost knocked the wind out of him as she drew her tiny hands around his waist.

"Nee-san said that you could tell really cool stories and I wanna hear one." She had comfortably settled in against Byakuya's chest and the said gentleman was gaping at her unexpected proximity.

He was rather surprised that Rukia didn't seem to be afraid of him and he was also quite taken aback by the fact that Hisana had actually thought him a good story teller…

There had been times during the cold winter nights when he would pull her into his arms and whisper some of the tales he had once read as a child to lull his wife to sleep. He hadn't been aware that Hisana had apparently enjoyed these moments for she would often peacefully doze away upon his chest while he continued to softly stroke her hair…

He felt an unexpected pride beginning to well within his soul upon that realisation and an indiscernible smile grazed his lips.

He softly looked up at his wife then to gauge her reaction and saw as she encouragingly nodded her head on at him.

"Well aren't you going to tell us girls a story… _ni-sama_?" she coyly whispered. She had blushed as the words flowed from her lips and was immediately joined by an enthusiastic Rukia who pronounced the same sentiment but with a little more youthful vigour and child like excitement.

"Yeah ni-sama!"

Byakuya sighed as he closed his eyes and began to rummage his head for an appropriate tale. Hisana had either narrated or read a large collection of traditional Japanese folk lore stories so he was presently unsure of what to use to satiate Rukia's hunger for a tale. After a considerable silence had elapsed, he cleared his throat and with expectant and eager eyes looking up at him, finally began his relation.

"There had once been a rather…ah…serious minded shinigami-"

"A shinigami?" Rukia immediately cut him off.

Byakuya paused for a minute as he looked down at the child holding onto him before closing his eyes, clearing his throat and stiffly repeating, "yes, a shinigami."

Rukia giggled and pressed her head back down against his chest as she waited for him to continue.

"Yes, well this shinigami had been sent to Rukongai to address some dissidents who had been creating quite a stir in that district."

"And what did he do?" Rukia curiously enquired.

"He dealt with them as he saw fit but… but there had been an unexpected problem that had arisen that he had not anticipated…"

Hisana was intently listening to her husband as he continued.

"You see Rukia, there was a girl who had by some means stolen something of great value from the shinigami."

"Oh my, what did she steal? His zanpakutou?"

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at the question and softly returned, "Something just as valuable, yes…"

Byakuya raised his softened eyes to his wife's then and watched as she blushingly averted her gaze. "In any case," he continued, "The shinigami was forced to admit something he had not wanted to admit. He eventually realised that the thief of a girl was quite friendly and had only wanted to play with him… even if she were reluctant to admit this as well…"

"A-and then- what h-happened next…?" Rukia sleepily murmured as she unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a yawn. Drowsiness was slowly beginning to creep into her lively soul.

Byakuya opened his eyes at her question and softly glanced down at his slowly drifting sister in law as small rivulets of drool began to flow from between her lips.

"He decided to…marry her because- she was such fun to be with…" he finally and softly murmured as a small frown graced his lips at the sight of the drool.

Rukia had by now peacefully fallen into a deep slumber and was softly breathing against Byakuya's chest as her dribble began to pool upon his yukata. His frown deepened and he carefully raised the child from off of him before placing her between himself and his wife on the bed.

"I suppose I'm a little boring for your sister Hisana." He softly murmured as he securely tucked the child beneath the sheets.

Hisana smiled at him and contentedly closed her eyes as she settled down onto her pillow. "You know, I thought you were quite extraordinary actually…" she whispered.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at that before blowing out the candle and also settling down onto his pillow. "Did you enjoy the story?" he quietly asked as he eyed her through the soft darkness.

Hisana reached out a hand over the sleeping Rukia and tenderly cupped her husband's cheek as she began to tenderly stroke his skin with her thumb.

"That was the best story ever… you know I wonder whatever happened to those two…"

Byakuya sunk into the feel of his wife's touch and serenely murmured, "They lived happily ever after of course…"

* * *

_(1 week later)_

"Ru-rukia!" Hisana playfully shouted as she shielded herself from the sudden onslaught of water that came rushing upon her. Hisana immediately raised her hands before her face and closed her eyes as the heated, moist rivulets of the bath water were washed against her raised appendages. She allowed a soft girlish gurgle of laughter to escape her lips and wasted no time in cupping some water within her clasped palms before playfully dousing her younger sister.

She could hear the loud, animated laughter of her sister and she contentedly drew the younger girl within her arms as they both innocently splashed and played in the warm, scented waters of their bath.

Hisana suddenly began giggling once more as her younger sister began to rumple her hair with the white, sweetly fragranced lather of the soap that they were using.

"S-stop it child!" Hisana laughingly cried between fits of giggles and soap bubbles, "Yoruichi-san will be here for you any moment now…!"

"But I wanna play with you nee-san!" Rukia loudly and animatedly exclaimed as she mischievously poured an entire bucket of water over her sister.

Hisana happily returned the favour to her good natured sister before slyly raising her index finger beneath Rukia's feet and tickling the younger child into a laughing mass of submission.

"Nee-san!" she excitedly screamed as Hisana giggled at her childishness and comical kicking.

"That's enough playing for now, you need to get dressed." Hisana grinned. Rukia happily smiled at her older sister and threw her arms around her waist. "Okay!" she cried, "I'll get dressed now nee-san."

Hisana braced the child against her hip as she stepped out of the bath tub, water literally draining and flowing off onto the floors from her matted hair and soaking skin.

"Well I think ni-sama must want to know why we were making such a racket, mmm Rukia?" Hisana sweetly queried of her younger sister.

"Yeah!" Rukia replied as she vigorously shook her head. "He's probably jealous!"

Hisana amusingly quirked an eyebrow at her younger sister "Why on earth would ni-sama be envious of us girls having a bath?" Hisana lightly asked a she began to towel the child.

"Be-caaaaause he never has fun!" Hisana laughed at her sister's reply and sweetly ruffled the child's hair.

"That's not true, ni-sama does have fun." Hisana asserted.

Just at that moment there was a sudden scraping sound as the shoji door was slid open. Hisana glanced up at the entrance and was just about to sweetly greet the intruder when she felt a huge fluffy towel suddenly thrown over her wet skin.

"Huh?" she bemusedly exclaimed.

She focused her gaze upon her younger sister who was also swathed in a towel and Hisana confusedly blinked for a moment.

"Ni-sama…!" Rukia dramatically exclaimed, her violet eyes widened in mock surprise as she stood akimbo. "You can't be in here!"

Hisana immediately began to stifle a soft chuckle as she observed her husband's absolutely astonished expression. He looked so cute when he was surprised…

Byakuya's widened eyes bemusedly blinked for a moment at the sudden address by his sister in law and he glanced down at her with questioning eyes. "Oh?"

"Noooooo! Of course not silly!" Rukia smilingly exclaimed. She then jumped into Hisana's arms once more and circled her hands around her sister's neck. "You can't see nee-san without clothes, that's wrong!" She shook her head in obvious disbelief at her brother's course of action, as though what she were saying was the most understandable thing in the world.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at this and wearily sighed. He closed his eyes then and leaned his shoulder up against the frame of the shoji door.

"Don't worry Rukia," he stiffly murmured as he drew his arms into the sleeves of his haori, "I would never peak at…nee-san... when she's without clothes…"

"Oh, I should think so!" Rukia lowly murmured, "Nee-san is a big girl…"

"Yes… yes she is…" Byakuya softly murmured then. He had opened his eyes then to glimpse his wife's reddened cheeks and he allowed an imperceptible smile to grace his lips at her blush. Hisana wasn't far from being as naïve as Rukia sometimes. "Yoruichi is here by the way." He quietly muttered.

"Oh she is!" Hisana exclaimed as she pressed her hand against her lips in alarm, "And this mischievous child isn't even dressed!"

Byakuya expressionlessly eyed his wife's flustered motions and movements before quietly murmuring, "Don't worry. Yuki will take care of Rukia, Hisana."

"Oh…" She blankly glanced up at her husband just as she had been about to whisk the child out of the room.

At that same moment, the young hand maiden eagerly swept into the bath area where she bowed before the Lady of the Manor. "My Lady…" she meekly murmured.

Hisana smilingly greeted the young girl as she lowered Rukia to her feet once more. "Oh, Yuki. I was supposed to dress this naughty child but then she somehow persuades me into playing with her! "

Yuki cheerily laughed at Hisana's response before carefully cradling Rukia in her arms. "Don't worry my Lady I will ensure she is all neat and tidy before she leaves the manor." Hisana smilingly nodded at the girl and peacefully watched as the handmaiden and her sister made their way out the bath room, both loudly chattering upon their exit.

"Rukia is so playful…" Hisana softly whispered as she tugged the towel more closely around her frame. Byakuya silently observed her for a moment before beginning to quietly approach; his robes slightly rustling as he neared. He ceased his movements when he stood right before his wife and he softly lowered his gaze upon her. "Why were you in the bathtub with Rukia?" he incredulously asked, a confused frown gracing his lips. Hisana smiled up at him and blushingly murmured, "She wanted a game of water fight my lord."

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at this before slowly murmuring "I see…"

He continued to softly gaze at his wife then, observantly noting the blushes that painted her cheeks before closing his eyes and folding his arms into his sleeves. "You're not fully dressed…" he pointedly stated after a moment.

"I-oh…"Hisana shyly stuttered as she weakly smiled down at the towel that she had wrapped around herself. "No, I'm not am I?" she smilingly muttered in a small voice. "Well…um I should go chang- Oh!"

She was just about to make her way past her husband when she felt his hands suddenly grip onto her wrist. He pulled her into him then and intently eyed her flushed expression as she surprisingly looked up at him with her hands pressed against his chest. She felt her cheeks beginning to heat when she perceived her husband's fingers caressingly tracing their way down the length of her exposed shoulders and thusly she found it near impossible to conceal the pleasured shiver that ran through her almost naked body. She shyly averted her gaze then and almost gasped in surprise when Byakuya began to tug at the fabric of the towel that was draped around her.

"Byakuya-sama…!" she breathlessly whispered, as she helplessly groped at the falling fabric around her. She could feel the softness of the material as it glided down her skin and she instinctively raised her hands against her chest to conceal herself from his fixed stare. There was an intense heat pulsing in her cheeks and she was positive she had grown ten shades more crimson. It was too late now in any case to grope for her modesty for the towel and fallen into a graceful heap around her legs. Standing without any remnant of protection before her husband in daylight was a completely different experience from succumbing to his advances between silken sheets during the nights…

Hisana had lowered her gaze whilst simultaneously fidgeting with her toes then. She could feel the softened stare of her husband as his eyes roved over her exposed body and she felt the blushes intensifying when he gently began to guide her arms down to her side. But there was no lust in that touch nor was there any physical desire in that gaze… surprisingly enough he was simply observing her; observing the soft curve of her hips and the slight swell of her breasts, the damp darkness of her hair and the heated flush that radiated from her skin.

After a considerable silence however an imperceptible smiled grazed his lips and he closed his eyes in contemplation. "You have grown… somewhat thicker…" he muttered into the somewhat awkward quiet.

Hisana's eyes widened upon his comment and she blinked in astonishment, _d-did he know, had he realised already…?_ _She had only found out yesterday…oh dear…_

He opened his eyes then and quietly regarded her. He had taken one step back upon his observation previously and he moved in now as he gently tilted her chin up to his face. "Are you afraid… Hisana?"

Hisana blushingly gazed up at him and slowly shook her head at his question. No she was not afraid, he was her husband, why should she fear him? She had just been taken aback by his course of action and the fact that he had wanted to observe her in full light… But then Byakuya never engaged in anything without bearing a perfectly valid reason…

She began to relax in his presence then before allowing a small smile to light her lips. She took his large hands next and carefully placed them upon her hips. "You are a strange man Kuchiki Byakuya…" she softly mumbled as she allowed him to reel her in and gently rest her head upon his chest.

He quietly watched the top of her head before fully embracing her against him and pressing his face into her soft hair as he breathed her in. "Not at all…" He thickly whispered after a comfortable moment, "I only desired to look at my wife…"

**~The End~**


End file.
